New Pair Of Shoes
by Candlelight Fantasia
Summary: Sonic without any doubt thinks that he is the fastest creature in the world but when a shoe company invents a super sonic speed shoe, everybody gets their hand on a pair. And of course, Could this also mean that Amy will always catch up to Sonic!


* * *

**This Idea came to my head like today, I made it short on purpose, if reviews are good then I'll definitely bring in other chapters! It's rushed though!**

**Don't own Sonic or any of the critters from SEGA!**

* * *

Ring! Ring! The telephoned ringed through out the bedroom of a sleepy hedgehog that had been dripping saliva from his mouth for more than 3 hours because a very very deep sleep had nailed him to his pillow. And boy was he mumbling a lot:

"I…I… can't believe I've been strutting out naked through all this time"

"Eggman isn't naked, Amy isn't naked, Rogue isn't naked, but I guess I've been hanging around naked for the whole time"

A voice message said over the telephone:

"Mr. Sonic, you've been invited to the Flower Child Kindergarten as a guest today, please arrive at 8 AM"

The word Flower Children was enough to waken up the mumbling hedgehog, his eyeballs popped out open suddenly and his irises began shrinking. "Shit! What time is it?!" the big red LCD clock read 7:45.

"Hah, not a problem, I'll fix this in 5 minutes" Sonic had a point; he was fast, very fast. He could reach the kindergarten in about 10 seconds the rest was just breakfast which he didn't hold a record at consuming breakfast at break neck speeds.

He swiftly got up, ran toward the kitchen and washed his face at the kitchen sink then he headed for the fridge for some milk, a bowl and his favorite cereal. All this took 4.9 minutes but he reached the place at 10 seconds.

**Class:**

A rather fine looking feline teacher with blue eyes and white fur had been waiting in the class for the kids to arrive.

With a gracious tone she said:

"Good morning kids!"

"Good morning Ms. Katt!"

"Today we have a very special guest Kids, I'm sure all of you know him, he's none other than Sonic The Headgehog!"

Sonic simply got in, but in a second he realized that he had been raided by a group of little screaming meemies. The little kids were screaming the joy out of their lungs.

"Can I have an autograph?" One kid yelled.

Eventually the teacher broke up the kids and told them to sit on their tiny chairs.

"So Mr. Sonic how are you?"

"Uh, I'm fine I guess but I had the weirdest dream"

"And what was that Mr. Sonic?"

"Well Teacher I don't think I'd like to go into details!"

"Please tell us Mr. Sonic!" a little purple hedgehog asked.

"Well if you want to go into details I'll tell you, it was about naked people"

"AHEM! AHEM! Mr. Sonic!" The teacher claimed in shock!

"Why don't we talk about something else, like what else do you do apart from saving lives and fighting the forces of evil?"

"Well this reminded me of something big so I may just go ahead and say it to the kids because it has a big moral"

"Yes that would be good Mr. Sonic please continue" Ms. Katt claimed in delight.

Sonic adjusted his body slightly so he could face the kids; he just wanted to empty his heart out.

"Station square is a big city I tell ya kids, lots of things and activities to go through. People are up to many things in this metropolis: business meetings, partying, sport competitions, couples making out in the park and a load of other activities. Among the millions of people in the city lives a certain "humanimal", psychologically like a human but physically like a hedgehog.

Everyday seemed like an ordinary for this hedgehog, save the city from destruction! Yes! Demolish those freakin' androids, bring down the hi-tech air shops, defuse the bombs, get some cheers and well go home. Well something was bothering this hedgehog kids, he wanted adventure, and he wanted to face something so ass-kicking that he had to rip his brains out to stand up to the challenge! Like something bigger than a massive chilidog ling in the middle of a street- "

Suddenly his cellphone rang, he wanted to say something big but his speech had been interrupted by a yelling Knuckles on the phone.

"SONIC! SOMETHING FUCKING INSANE IS GOING AROUND HERE!"

His tone was so high that all the swearing could be heard through Sonic's cellphone.

"What, what's going on? keep it down!" Sonic said in a complete irked out tone.

"STATION SQUARE IS INVADED BY PEOPLE! I CAN"T FUCKING KEEP IT DOWN!"

"What the fuck are you saying? hehe sorry kids!"

"Excuse me Mr. Sonic but you behavior-"

"Knuckles can you hold?"

He muffled the cellphone for a second but Knuckles insane rambling could be heard.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND HEDGEHOG! DON'T HOLD ON ME!!"

"Sorry Katt but I think either my friend is either on drugs or is drunk" Sonic said.

The kids were somehow shocked but befuddled and rather scared by Mr. Sonic.

"What's going on, I mean Station Square is invaded by people! you idiot!"

"WELL THAT'S WHAT FUCKIN HAPPENS WHEN YOU HOLD ON ME! THERE'S BEEN LOADS OF SHIT HAPPENING. IT SOUNDS VERY STRANGE BUT AN AMOUNT OF THE PEOPLE IN THE CITY HAVE BEEN MOVING AROUND SO FAST, AS IN SUPER SPEED! SOME OF THEM CAN EVEN RUN FASTER THAN YOU AND THEY HAVE BEEN TAKING ADVANTAGES, ROBBING BANKS, ROBBING FOOD, ROBBING PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING!!"

"What the FUCK!" Sonic quickly ran toward the window of the kindergarten.

Yes, his eyes approved what Knuckles had said. This was the "Bigger than a massive chilidog".

Some of the street dwellers were moving so fast, zooming every corner, just like Sonic could. Everybody dreamed of such ability and now it was in the hands of the whole public!

"KNUCKLES! HOW THE FUCK DID THIS SHIT HAPPEN?"

"SOME SUPER SONIC RUNNING SHOE! PRODUCED BY SOME COMPANY, SALES BEGAN TODAY AND PEOPLE HAVE BEEN CRZAY ABOUT THAT FUCKING SHIT!"

"SHIT NO!"

"SHIT YES SONIC! SHIT YES! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

Without further delay, Sonic jumped through the window heading toward to solving this strange problem. And yes, well the teacher, forget it, I'm sure you all know how the kids and the teacher felt

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

* * *


End file.
